wpifandomcom-20200213-history
Science Fiction Society
The Science Fiction Society (SFS) has a self-descriptive name. They meet every Wednesday night in AK 116 at 7:12 p.m. They run many different events, including Gaming Weekend, Animefest (defunct as of 2006, may be picked up by the Anime Club), Friday Night Gaming in the Campus Center (formerly the Wedge), and random other events such as showing anime or sci-fi shows. Curiously, in recent years the SFS has focused less on science fiction itself and instead on various other geeky topics such as anime, role-playing games, card and board games, and video games. The Science Fiction Society was founded by Steve Kovner, John Major, and John Kuklewicz in May 1974, is now in its 35th full year. The SFS maintains an extensive library of over 3,500 science fiction and fantasy books (as well as books and magazines of other genres and, surprise, games) which is available to SFS members. In Spring '04, an outgoing SFS member donated approximately $1500 worth of comics (about 400 - 500 in all), giving the library a substantial comic book collection in addition to graphic novels. In Fall '07, an alumnus donated the necessary funds for the SFS to obtain a LibraryThing account. The library is located in the basement of Riley Hall in the location of the old Newspeak office. The Newspeak logo still adorns one wall. It has become somewhat of an unofficial tradition for the SFS to obtain space once occupied by the campus newspaper, as in early 2007 the SFS acquired a closet in the Tech News office. The anime and manga library was established through generous donations in 2008, and continues to expand. The SFS is associated with the social group known as Wedge rats, so much so that some consider the two to be synonymous. It is also commonly confused with the Society for Medieval Arts and Sciences (SMAS); in fact, the two organizations are entirely separate despite a small member overlap. The SFS has sponsored a yearly T-shirt design contest since 2003. Many of the winning shirt designs can be seen on the backs of SFS members around campus, as well as in the pictures to the right. In 2005, the SFS occupied the special interest house located at 25 Trowbridge. In the 2006-2007 year, the SFS held public viewings of Battlestar Galactica (Season 3). In the 2007-2008 year, the SFS held public viewings of Heroes (Season 2) and intends to hold public viewings of Battlestar Galactica (Season 4). Weekly Minutes Each week this section will be updated with the weekly meeting minutes emailed to the sfs-announce list. 2/10: Freedom! The Rhiannon Chiacchiaro-Lauer Story My friends, I write this to you in my hour of need. I am Rhiannon, but not the Rhiannon you may remember. In the year 2010, this year, the treasurer, Cory, embezzled all of the club funds and used it to start Corydyne, an intergalactic corporation that has taken the world by storm...in so many wrong, disturbingly cruel ways... The details of the past 15 years inflict too much pain on me to recollect here, but suffice it to say that they have not been pleasant. It started innocently enough, when he forced me to go on a "date" and chased me through his private company forest with a newly purchased shotgun. But one thing led to another, and befor ei knew it, I was being force-married and given the title of Wife-slave and Head of Human Resources of Corydyne. But thanks to a waylaid TARDIS, I, as well as the rest of the resistance, have escaped and returned to this time. We arrived at the meeting to find our past selves missing, and instead reminisced on the events of that time. Friday Gaming...I remember Friday Gaming. It was on a Friday I believe, in the Octowedge. It went on all night...and it was glorious... Oh, and Sam LaFleche (poor, poor Sam...) ran Sunday Magic. He tells me that this week he played Zendikar, Worldwake, and then Worldwake again. It was only $9 (oh right, dollars were still the basic form of currency) and took place at 12:30 PM, Cory Standard Time in the Campus Center. We fled the building after the meeting, but I hear that they restarted Wednesday Anime. If I recall correctly, they showed Pokemon in AK 116. Actually...you can still catch it if you come now. Then again, it is snowing. Oh, I remember snow...before Corydyne got the trademark on it. We tried to remember how Sam actually died. We believe it was death by marhsmallows. So we're going to try it this week. Poor, poor Sam... Kamina...ummm, I mean Marcus, recalled his days of Doctor Who. Apparently this was the week where he returned to the Old Doctor. Speaking of which, we should probably get his TARDIS back to him. Back before Ben was the Biggest Douche in Hollywood, he was a simple man who enjoyed playing Buffy the Vampire Slayer for friends. This week he remembers showing the end of Season 2 and the start of Season 3. Robert Grady wasn't here. It's too bad. I was hoping to see him one last time. But as far as we know he still ran his Saturday Pregame Show. He;ll probably send information about it later, though we will most likely be gone by then. Old Ben had a special week, in which he showed A Certain Scientific Railgun on Saturday at 6 PM in Chairman's, followed by some gaming movies. Oh man, gaming was amazing. Now, I'm only allowed to play in Cory's DnD campaign. I die every session. Literally. Now that he's cornered the market on resurrection technology, he just drops us into real dungeons and sets horrible mutants on us. Steve, our lovable blamesponge, returned to bring us a moment of happiness and news from the GDC. He tells us that on February 20th, 2 halo tournaments will happen. First, it's IEEE vs. ACM at 1 PM for fun fights and alien shooting (they're real!!). Later, at 7pm the GDC is running an ODST tournament with a prize of $150 to Best Buy. Sigh, again with the dollars. Additionally, the High Lor-oh, no, he wasn't that way yet. Steve wanted to let everyone know that the GDC is still running Saturday Gaming with Rock Band, Brawl, DDR, etc. at 7 PM in the Taylor Room as well as Friday Night LAN if you want to play TF2. Speaking of friends who have returned to us, Doug is restarting Yu-Gi-Oh games. He's started a mailing list, a totally innocent mailing list. You can email him at gardinerd@BOB to get on the list and receive updates on when the games will be running. Finally, we votedjf2402 0t. a2i- 4jgq2pi4oppjpgp;aolvglamgjwa'pgj'pawogw'ajgjgnglknl'pap'p;'po;j313Sorry, the thought of voting brought up painful memories. Anyway, we decided that the last two nicknames for this year are Marcus " " Menghini and Zach "Walker , Texas Ranger" and no, neither of those were typos. So, to continue with my stor-oh God. My Corydyne brand tracking monitor must have found me even in a different time! I need to go! TELL MY STORY!!!!! -Rhiannon "I hate my future" Chiacchiaro-Lauer Current Weekly Events , '05, at Gaming Weekend.] *Sunday Magic *Tuesday Doctor Who *Wednesday Babylon 5 *Thursday Kill Bob Saget *Thursday Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Friday Gaming *Saturday Robert Grady Pre-game Show *Saturday Anime Upcoming events *D-Term Gaming Weekend: March 19-21 Anime Hut The "Anime Hut" is the nickname for any on-campus dorm room (usually in Founders or Stoddard) whose residents own a lot of anime. There can be multiple Anime Huts at once, and those who live in them tend to be SFS members. In 2002, for example, the Anime Hut was occupied by SFS members such as Craig Perko, '03, and Glenn ___, '02. Officers List of past Science Fiction Society officers The Science Fiction Society's elected officers for the 2010 calendar year are: *'President:' Mike "What were you guys thinking?" Miranda '12 *'Vice President:' Ben "Mrs. Miranda is on fire" Kaplan '12 *'Treasurer:' Cory "Corey" Lauer '13 *'Secretary:' Rhiannon "Rheannon, that writey person that writes words and is attached to the secretary" Chiacchiaro '11 The Science Fiction Society's appointed officers for the 2010 calendar year are: *'Librarian:' Zachary Card '12 *'Events Coordinator:' Marcus Menghini '12 To contact the officers with questions, concerns, or pudding, email sfs@BOB (BOB means wpi.edu) Elections occur on the first Wednesday of C Term. The members with voting rights (a $5 fee that includes library access) then vote for a President, Vice President, Treasurer, and Secretary. These four officers then choose from a pool of self-nominated Librarian and Events Coordinator candidates. Tradition in the SFS states that officers receive nicknames within the first three weeks of office. Miscellany to be Updated Regularly on This Page *Gaming Weekend *Meeting Minutes *Scheduled Events Notable members In alphabetical order by last name: *John Baird, '04 (active member until 2304) *Rick Desilets, '10 *Dan Nash, '05 *Darren Torpey, '04 *Conor Walsh Gallery 2009 T-shirt design submissions Image:DarkSideOfSocComm.gif|Option 1 Image:Monkey_back.png|Option 2 Image:Runenoelveblue.jpg|Option 3 Image:SFS_T-Shirt_09_2C_--_Front.jpg|Option 4 front Image:SFS_T-Shirt_09_2C_--_Back.jpg|Option 4 back Image:Sfs.gif|Option 5 front Image:Sfs3main.gif|Option 5 back (This will be edited to say 2009, don't worry) Image:Sigh.jpg|Option 6 Image:Votecthulhu_back.gif|Option 7 Image:Wizards.png|Option 8 Image:Robot.png|Option 9 Category:Art and Literature Clubs